


Then Glory

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Kink Meme, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was the most wonderfully confusing thing Brock had ever felt. His thoughts tugged reflexively toward women's round curves, and recoiled back to the first time he'd noticed the lieutenant's muscles under his fatigues, and there wouldn't be any talking himself into a happy medium today.
Relationships: Takeshi | Brock/Matis | Lt. Surge
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Then Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt:
> 
> _Any male human(s)/Brock, Brock's bottoming, consensual or not._
> 
> _Bonus points: if it's Surge and consensual / if it's Giovanni and it's non-con / if the reason (should there be one) isn't silly_
> 
> _Win the internets: if actually written and doesn't sit here all sad and neglected. =( Because when I say any male human, I mean any._

"S'what I like about you, kid. You got guts."  
Brock shivered, and hoped he was the only one who could hear himself swallow.  
"Guts," he asked, "Really?"  
"Mmmhmm." For an endless, stretching moment, Surge was quiet; one square hand spread wider to grip Brock's ass, the other worked cool and slippery in between. The man knew what he was doing and Brock knew better than to ask where Surge had learned -- he just knelt on the formerly made bed and shifted his knees another smidgen wider.  
"Gotta have guts to charge into somethin' new." Surge's voice fell to a growl; Brock could hear the smile in it, the sharp presence of white teeth, and it turned his bones liquid again. Surge took the opportunity to press deeper, two thick fingers and dizzy satisfaction all around them. "That good?"  
It was the most wonderfully confusing thing Brock had ever felt. His thoughts tugged reflexively toward women's round curves, and recoiled back to the first time he'd noticed the lieutenant's muscles under his fatigues, and there wouldn't be any talking himself into a happy medium today.   
"That's great," Brock said -- and sparks shot up his spine, away from Surge's curling, digging fingertips, "That's-- _Aah!_ "  
Surge laughed. The lubricant cap flicked, and touch slapped moistly up and down, and one powerful hand settled on Brock's shoulder; it all stirred up a glorious shade of panic inside him.  
"Hope you're ready, kid," came the growl by Brock's ear.   
He was pinned on hands and knees, with the enormous sensation of a man pressing into him. Dog tags jangled against his neck. Breath burst from his lungs in rough pieces, and the sparks burned all through him and it got pretty much impossible to think.  
"Y-Yeah." He arched, and relaxed under Surge. He couldn't think and with a few building, sliding motions, Brock finally managed to close his eyes and let go. "Show me your best, sir."


End file.
